Take Flight
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Clio and James have a discussion about their upcoming graduation from Royal Prep and reveal decisions they've each made. (Sequel to "Shine a Little Brighter")


Take Flight

Summary: Clio and James have a discussion about their upcoming graduation from Royal Prep and reveal decisions they've each made. (Sequel to "Shine a Little Brighter")

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also, the event in here is not technically canon with the story line, but since we're likely not going to find out the actual date, I just went for it. 😉

A/N: This is the sequel to the original story, both of which were requested by Kaoru. 😊 Hope you all enjoy! Short but sweet!

*Story*

"Hey, Clio!"

The dark-haired girl turned and smiled as James hurried up to her as she paused in her short trip to her flying coach. "James, what's going on?" she laughed as he stopped, his hands on his knees and his breathing ragged. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He stood up and grinned before producing a piece of paper to her. "Check it out! I made a 'B' on my test in Ms. Flora's class!"

"That's great, James! I made an 'A.'" She giggled as he pouted.

"Man, I can't even brag about an actual _good_ grade without one of you girls making it look silly. First Amber, then Sofia, and now you? Come _on_ , Clio." He smirked as she laughed before shrugging. "Ah, well. Maybe I'll actually make an 'A' on our next test. They don't seem as hard now." He shoved the test into his backpack before walking along with her.

"Maybe it's because we're more advanced now," Clio suggested with a thoughtful look. "After all, we've been Royal Prep students for a long time now… It's kind of a part of us." She sighed. "I don't know about you, but I'll miss this place when we graduate."

The blonde nodded and stopped next to her by her flying coach. "I know what you mean. It's like saying goodbye to an old friend." He looked behind them at the large, familiar building before smiling back at the brunette. "A friend that can't talk, but still…"

She nodded in agreement.

"So… Did you ever decide if you're going to do that program this summer? You know, the drama camp?"

Clio glanced toward the driver of her flying coach. "I'll be finished in just a minute."

He smiled and nodded. "Take your time, Princess Clio."

She grabbed James's hand and tugged him away from the coach before setting her bag down and pulling out a portfolio and handing it to him.

James blinked curiously before accepting the portfolio. He opened it and began flipping through some pages, filled with poems, songs, scripts, sketches, and so much more.

"I accepted the invitation to join the camp," she informed her friend with a small smile, giggling as he grinned happily toward her. "They offered me a lead role in the first play and a secondary role in another. I've also been asked to write and perform a song for a talent scout that will be dropping in." She sighed. "It's overwhelming how much is involved, but I'm really looking forward to doing something I love. I guess you could say that my dreams are finally going to 'take flight' or something like that." She laughed softly.

"This is awesome, Clio." James closed the portfolio and handed it back to the princess, who nestled it back in her backpack again.

"What about you, James?" Clio placed the backpack over her shoulders. "You talked about being a knight. Got any plans for preparing for that?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure something will open up eventually. I just have a feeling it won't be easy though."

She shook her head. "Probably not, since a lot is expected of a knight." She smiled and nudged him as they began walking back toward her coach again. "But if there's one thing I know about you, James, it's that you can handle just about any challenge. I guess I'll give you the same advice you gave me not too long ago: just do what's right for you, and give it everything you've got, and you'll go far."

He grinned. "Thanks, Clio." He held out his hand and smiled as she accepted it before stepping onto the stairs and entering the flying coach. "I'll see you Monday."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Clio?" He smiled as she glanced toward him. "Happy birthday." He passed her a sealed envelope and waved before turning and heading off toward his own coach.

Clio blinked and opened the envelope, withdrawing an obviously homemade card, complete with ink smudges and bent edges. She smiled. In a way, she preferred that, because it felt more personal coming from a friend. She opened the card and read it to herself.

 _Happy birthday, Clio! Keep singing and acting like always, and keep making people smile. I hope you have a great day, and I hope all your birthday wishes come true! (And if they don't, I have a royal sorcerer who can 'magic' something for you. …And he's now giving me the stink-eye for volunteering him. Hehehehe. Why am I writing this in your card? I don't know. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

 _Your friend,_

 _James_

Clio laughed out loud at the silly and nearly conversational tone of James's card. She sighed happily and set it back into the envelope before pulling out her portfolio and safely securing the card into a pocket on the side. "Thank you, James…" She smiled.

The end


End file.
